


Just around the Rose Bush

by Blockkitty



Series: Family Au [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kentarou is soft, M/M, family au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blockkitty/pseuds/Blockkitty
Summary: Kentarou is the eldest son of Hajime and Tooru, the distant and cold child that seems to be a disappointment to all but his family. When he finally meets his first friend, things take a turn. But is it for the better? or for the worst?[On Hiatus]





	1. The back

**Author's Note:**

> UFGH I'VE BEEN PUTTING THIS OFF FOR TWO YEARS I-  
> PLEASE ENJOY

“Look at that strange child! What has he been doing to make himself look like that!?”

“He looks like a brute! Stay away from him sweetie!”

“He’s disrupting my class! Take him out of here!”

“My oldest son, taken by the animalistic side of nature! What will we do?”

The young boy sat at the window seat in the dining room, staring out through the spotless glass, the sounds of his dramatic father’s whines drowned out as his own shaded eyes seemed to leave the world behind. Although, he turned his head to acknowledge his other father as he sat beside him with a small sigh. “Kentarou are you ok? I know what you’re going through and I know you don’t want anyone to help you, but are you ok?”

The small boy’s lips parted in a silent gasp as his father stared him down with his green, naturistic eyes that Kentarou looked up to most of all. He wanted to look away but the powerful stare made him blurt out his feelings instead.

“Not really.”

His father sighed with a nod, as if he had expected that answer from Kentarou. He then followed where his son’s eyes had been staring before he had disturbed him. “Tarou, go outside and play with the neighbor’s cat.” He said warmly, gazing down at him once again. “I want you to be happy, and if you’re anything like me or your other father, you can’t stay cooped up in one place, staying in this house isn’t how it’s going to work.” Hajime knew his son wouldn’t understand his almost poetic words, but he wanted him to know that he wanted the best for him.  
Kentarou looked at the door then at his father. “You sure Dad won’t get mad?” He asked in disbelief, not wanting to come home to his other father’s whining. His father just chuckled and shook his head. “I’ll talk to him. I promise he won’t be mad at you, I just want you to have fun, alright?” He stood up from the window seat and ruffled Kentarou’s short, dark hair before leaving the room.

Kentarou looked around the room, listening to his father’s retreating footsteps then jumped down from the cushioned seat to scurry towards the door. He had to stand on his tip toes to the the handle but he always managed to get out, listening to the satisfying ‘click’ of the door and swinging it open to feel the breeze on his overheated skin. He smiled at the feeling of being free before running outside and into the neighbor’s yard to find the cat.

Kentarou had strayed into this yard many times in search of the cat who resided there. “Shiami!” Kentarou whisper-yelled through his cupped hands, sitting down and waiting patiently for the cat to show herself. It was strange how just simply being outside could calm his nerves, as when inside, it was impossible for the boy to concentrate. 

Soon, the chocolate brown tabby revealed herself, appearing from the bushes with a mrrow of greetings towards her young friend. Kentarou held out his hand slowly, letting her sniff it then accept it, sliding her head under it with a throaty purr, making Kentarou giggle from his spot on the grass. Shiami got up and walked away though, but seemed to stop, waiting for the young boy to get up as well. Once Kentarou was on his feet, the cat led them on their next daily adventure.

Shiami weaved herself through bushes and flowerbeds, Kentarou right behind her, balancing on his feet easily to avoid stepping on the garden attractions as he followed. Kentarou got excited as he realized he had never been in this part of the garden before, gasping in delight and wonder as he climbed under a broken part of the fence to find himself in a patch of trees that may as well be a forest to his small self.

He breathed in a breath of amazement as he stared up at the tall trees before him, slowing his pace behind Shiami for a better look of where the two were. He trusted Shiami to get him home, of course, but he still wanted to know what else kind of wonders lurked around this place. He got distracted by a rose bush at the edge of the patch of trees, running over to it with Shiami. “Pretty..” He mumbled under his breath before grabbing the stem of one of the roses and carefully snapping it, the rose stem breaking without trouble. He smiled proudly to himself and clutched his rose, not too tightly, in his hands.

He looked around, realizing he was alone. He was about to panic before Shiami’s figure popped into view just around the rose bush, indicating it was time to move on. Kentarou obeyed the cat’s request and followed her out of the patch of trees, finding himself on the edge of a very beautiful stone garden. He gaped in amazement as he took in the rare sight. He had never seen a real life stone garden before, so it was quite exciting to him as he weaved himself along the planks, knowing he shouldn’t step into the carefully raked stones. 

He explored among the garden, finding all sorts of exotic plants and objects, smiling at all of them as if they were a friend of his. In a way they were, just like every inanimate object or animal. 

The boy finally looked up to see a very beautiful mansion he could have sworn hadn’t been there before, but of course, he had been preoccupied with the stone garden to notice any looming structures ahead of him. His excitement only grew as he made his way to the side of the giant building he never knew to have existed, running alongside it in order to explore more.  
Kentarou paused when he heard voices, then realized there was a window right above him. He looked around for anything to elevate him, finding an old metal bucket that still held up nicely, so he propped it up and climbed onto it, forgetting his rose on the ground whilst peering into the window to see two men talking to a young boy who was probably his age.

“Shigeru you have to go outside. It’s not healthy for you to stay in this mansion all day like this.” The taller of the men sighed, his bushy eyebrows furrowing as he ran a frustrated hand through his messy black hair. The pinkish-brown haired man next to him nodded, crossing his covered arms. “The stone garden is even raked, won’t you at least go to see it? Or perhaps just smell the flowers? Anything Shigeru, we are literally begging you.” He groaned, both of them seemingly desperate.  
The boy who stood in front of them had a face of stubbornness that Kentarou recognised from himself as the boy pouted. “I hate it out there.” He mumbled, also adding something else neither of them could hear, glancing at the window and staring in surprise as he noticed Kentarou, who got so surprised he fell off his bucket and onto the ground.

“Please Shiger-”

“Sure, fine.” The boy agreed distractedly, running past his fathers to the nearest exit, luckily there was one not too far. He opened the door with ease and stepped out into the bright outdoors, causing him to recoil at the sun. The boy just ran whichever way he thought was the right way, taking random turns and stops, soon finding himself in the middle of the stone garden, shaded by the mansion. Shigeru hated to admit it but it was actually quite peaceful here, especially when he didn’t have to worry about the sun on him.

He roamed around, his slightly oversized rich boy robes flowing over his feet and brushing softly against the light colored planks that kept him from stepping into the stones and ruining their beautiful pattern. He lifted his head to look around, finding himself to be lost on his own property. He sighed and just kept walking, taking in mental notes of how strange the plants were here, or how weird the decor looked. As he walked, he noticed the brown tail of a cat in a bush, as if it were waiting for him.

He knelt down and pushed his face to its side so he could get a look at what was hiding in the bush. It was indeed a cat, so Shigeru felt a little better that there wasn’t a monster out here to get him. He sighed and held out a bored hand for the cat to sniff, at least he wasn’t alone in this place.

The cat jumped out of the bush and started to walk away, Shigeru narrowing his eyes before getting up to follow it. He didn’t like when animals ignored him, so he may as well find out why this one was. He followed the cat out of the stone garden, not looking up to realized he was once again at the side of his home, too distracted by the cat leading him behind the mansion where the other boy had fallen into a nap after his exploring. 

Shigeru didn’t even notice the boy until he almost tripped over him. Thinking he was a branch or a stray garden tool, he scowled down at whatever had tripped him, choking on his own bitterness as he saw the face of the boy he had seen in the window. So this was the boy who had basically forced Shigeru out of the comforts of his home!

Shigeru sourly huffed and crossed his arms, staring down at the napping boy as if his glare would somehow affect him into waking up, though of course it had no effect. How rude… “Oi. Wake up!” He demanded, watching the other boy twitch a bit before opening his eyes and blinking up at Shigeru with a sour expression. “Oh, it’s you.” He commented, laying his head back down as if he was talking to just another person, of course to Kentarou he was just another person. Shigeru just got offended and lifted his leg as a threaten to kick the strange intruder. “Yeah it’s me! Go away!” He huffed angrily, just earning a swat from the grumpy child. “Why don't you go back inside, rich boy.” He mumbled sourly, glaring up at the silvette with a look just short of murderous distaste, of course, that was normal. Though Shigeru felt very offended, his puffy hair almost seeming to fluff up more as his face flushed with anger.

“This is my home, you have no right to be here!” He snarled, the boy at his feet just staring at him with a slight scowl, “If it's your property, then why are you lost?” Shigeru’s instantaneously changed from upset to surprised as he stuttered. “What! I'm not lost!” He protested as he looked around to see where he was, not recognizing anything but the dark walls of his mansion, otherwise everything was foreign to him.

The boy lifted himself up to sit cross legged on the ground as he met Shigeru’s eyes with a scowl. “I can remember how to get here and get out and I didn’t even know this was here, and you've lived here your whole life and can't even find your way out of your own backyard. You really do need to go outside more.” He commented, Shigeru flushing up with embarrassment. “I-I can find my way back! Just watch!” He exclaimed, running away from the other boy, into the vast field of a backyard. Spotting a familiar hedge, he ran into the maze whilst thinking it was the fence around the house. 

After about twenty minutes of wandering the hedge maze, he truly realized he was in fact, lost. His young mind filled with nightmares and unpleasant thoughts as he sat in the corner of one of the maze’s paths, sniffling and pulling his knees to his chest. He didn't care if his robes got dirty like usual, that wasn't the worst of his problems. What if no one found him and he would die out here from the wild animals? Or would he die from starvation? Either way, he let out silent tears in fear he would never return home again.

Shigeru sat alone, watching the sky as it turned from blue to hard yellows and pinks in a sunset, Shigeru’s least favourite time of the day mixed with his least favourite colours, they were too brash. His face was red and wet from the tears that were only beginning to dry as he just watched the sky grow darker, the pastels turning into fiery oranges and yellows before starting to fade into dark indigos, the first stars starting to shine down at him.

“You really need to try a bit more, I got lost trying to find you, rich boy.” The boy suddenly appeared, pushing himself through a large hedge and sitting next to Shigeru, plucking a leaf from his hair and letting it go to be drifted away from the wind. Shigeru sniffled and looked over at the other, noticing his expression to be more peaceful at this time of day. “Do you like twilight time?” He asked, though the other boy looked confused. “I don't know what that means… But I do like sunset.” He answered, earning a nod from Shigeru. Close enough.

“I like dawn- sorry, Sunrise.” Shigeru hummed as he looked at all the stars. The boy next to him pointed one out, “That's the Sagittarius constellation. My dads said that there are special constellations that represent most people. So my dads show that one to me every night because it's mine.” He said wistfully, Shigeru staring in envy. He always pushed his parents away when it came to outside things, but seeing the stars like this whilst being lost, he realized how lazy he was.

Shigeru jumped up and held out his hand to the other, who looked confused by the sudden change in the rich boy. “Let's get out of here.” Shigeru said, a look of determination on his face. Kentarou stared up at him before grinning lightly, taking the taller boy’s hand and allowing himself to be pulled up. His hand was let go, but Shigeru could still feel the warmth as he started to evaluate his surroundings. “Do you know which way the sun was when you went in?” He asked, the boy nodding. “Yeah, it was right behind me.” The scruffy blackish brown haired boy pointed to the direction as to where the sun was still barely shining above the tree line. They had to work fast…

“Ok! So we have to head for that way!” Shigeru exclaimed, grabbing his companion’s wrist and pulling him down a path, turning to the first path that lead west. They turned, got lost, and kept trying until all the light was gone, leaving them with only each other and darkness. “Well that didn't work.” The amber eyed boy hummed while Shigeru looked down in shame, “I'm sor-” “My turn!” 

The boy grabbed him arm and he felt himself go through a wall of leaves, getting slightly scratched and bumped around however he still made it out the other side. There were a few more hedge walls, though soon they found their way back to the backyard, littered with scratches and leaves sticking to them.

Shigeru felt dazed and even more so when a light shined in his eyes followed by the relieved yet panicked voices of his fathers. Shigeru smiled joyously and ran to them, being covered in a large embrace. “We were looking all over for you, you were gone for so long!” Takahiro exclaimed, hugging the two of them tightly before the two of his parents let go to begin the scolding. “Where did you go? You worried us sick, we thought we had to call the police to search for you.” Issei said sternly, though his face shone with relief that his son was alright. 

Shigeru opened his mouth before suddenly remembering about the boy that had been with him, turning his head to call him over but seeing nothing but the field and the maze. His parents also strained their eyes to try to see what Shigeru was looking for, but none found anything. 

“Shigeru, what are you looking for?” One of them, Shigeru didn't know whom, had asked him. The silvette just turned back to his fathers with a small smile, shrugging it off. “Nothing. I got lost in the bush maze and had to go through all the leaves.” He explained, holding out an arm and pointing to one of the many scratches he had received. “See?”

Takahiro frowned at them but Issei put a hand on his shoulder and nodded to not say anything about it. “How about we go inside and clean you up.” Issei said, standing up. “Then we'll send you to be-” He looked down at his son as the small boy had tugged on his robes. “Before bed… Can we look at the stars?”


	2. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's possible to lose a friend as quickly as you make them.  
> Shigeru didn't understand this at first, but now it's a hole in his heart.

Shigeru had started going outside regularly after that day, the parts of his property that he had never known was even there. He had even found an old home, abandoned and lost in time, where he explored to find old and traditional furnishings. In one bedroom, he found a whole walk in wardrobe full of all types of clothing. Shigeru pulled out a map he had drawn, with the help of his fathers, of the property and marked down where the abandoned house was so that he could go back.

“Hey Shig.” A voice said before a thump beside Shigeru himself, the boy from weeks before deciding to reveal himself at last. It had been like a hide and seek game, the scruffy haired kid and his brown tabby appearing for a few seconds then suddenly gone, Shigeru only catching glimpses of silhouettes or a face in his window, maybe a dash of teal and white when the boy ran across the field at sunset.

Shigeru had jumped slightly but calmed down, flinging the lavender dress he was holding over his shoulder. “Finally, and did you watch me enough to learn my name? That's creepy.” He scoffed, earning a snort from the other. “Your parents yell for you a lot. It's not that hard to remember.” He snorted, taking the dress from Shigeru and unfolding it, the dress giant compared to them. “Why'd you want this.” It didn't sound much like a question since he was busy looking over the little details of the dress, but Shigeru hummed anyway. “I wanna save these for when I'm older. When we’re grown up and stuff.” He said, taking the dress back and holding it in front of himself.

His companion just tilted his head slightly in questioning as he watched Shigeru marvel at the dress. “Do you want to save it for a girlfriend?” He asked, Shigeru turning pink as he shook his head. “Actually, I kind of want to wear it someday…” He said, looking away. “I know it sounds stupid but-”

“I think you'll look nice in it.” 

“...huh?”

The other snorted and grabbed the dress, pulling it open and dumping it over Shigeru as he put the giant dress on the much smaller Shigeru. “I said: I think you'll look nice in it.” He repeated, grabbing Shigeru’s arms impatiently and putting them through the oversized sleeves, stepping back to see what looked like Shigeru had been trapped in shiny bed sheets. “You look stupid in it now, but when you grow up you'll probably look really good in it. You're already pretty, all you need is to be bigger.” 

Shigeru flushed up at the many compliments from the blunt boy, hiding his face in the giant sleeves that covered his hands, a snort of laughter following from the other. Shigeru looked through a gap between the sleeves to see the other boy looking through a desk filled with jewelry, humming as he picked up a box and opened it up. “Hey look.” He exclaimed, Shigeru tripping over his dress to see what his friend had found.

The other boy was holding up a soft butter yellow box that opened up, a white foam holding two rings in place. Shigeru, however young he was, could recognize those as wedding rings from anywhere. The other seemed to understand it too, for he carefully pulled one out and placed it on his small hand, the ring way too large for his finger. “I wonder if one day it'll fit.” Shigeru mused as he watched in amusement.

The shaggy haired boy just shrugged and placed the ring back into the box, closing it and returning it to the drawer where he rummaged some more. “I found another one.” He said as he pulled out another box containing a jeweled ring, somewhat different from the two others. The two other rings had been black and silver, otherwise plain. This ring had purple and white jewels with one slightly larger purple jewel in the middle. 

“Oh I know what that is!” Shigeru said, taking the ring and looking at it closely. “It's that ring people have when they ask someone to marry them. A gagement ring I think? Something like that.” He did a little demonstration by getting on his knee and holding his ring. “Like this.” He said before standing up again, a interested hum sounding from his friend. Shigeru paused when he remembered that he didn't even know this boy’s name yet. “Hey, what's your name anyway. It's unfair that you know mine but I don't know yours.” He pouted.

“Kentarou Iwaizumi. You can call me Kentarou though, I don't mind for formal stuff.” Shigeru nodded in agreement. “Me too, I think it's dumb. Some of the maids call me ‘Shigeru-Sama’. I really don't like it…” He sighed, though Kentarou reached over and ruffled his neat hair. “Like I'd ever call you that.”

Shigeru smiled softly and pushed Kentarou away. “How rude.”

 

-

 

“I hate you.”

Shigeru turned around at the voice of Kentarou Kyoutani, his usually soft robes suddenly feeling extremely uncomfortable as he stared at the boy with the shadow on his face as he refused to face him. 

They had secretly been friends for almost two years, exploring the Hanamaki lot and even wandering off so far they needed Shiami for guidance. And now Kentarou says this? Shigeru was confused and hurt in a way he didn’t know he could feel, he hadn’t done anything wrong that he could think of, so why was Kentarou mad?

“Why..?” He uttered out, his small voice seeming to make Kentarou’s face twitch uncomfortably, was it anger? Hurt? Shigeru wanted to fix it, what had he done wrong? “What did I-”

“I hate you!” Kentarou yelled out, clenching his eyes shut as he made fists at his sides, Shigeru’s eyes widening as he stepped back. “Don’t talk to me again, you got it! I hate you!” Kentarou’s face was twisted in hurt, as if he was the one being yelled at, but when Shigeru opened his mouth again, Kentarou threw the box at Shigeru’s feet and turned around, walking turning into a run before he was out of sight.

Shigeru couldn’t help the tears that began to flow down his cheeks and the ugly sounding sobs that came from his mouth as he cried, realizing that Kentarou had left him alone. He could only wipe at his tears as he bent down to pick up the box, the ring box from months, almost a year, back. It made him smile, and he decided not to open it, but to keep it in his pocket.


	3. Years and Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kentarou's been from one place to the next, but still he thinks about his lost companion. Could he ever make things right again? How?

4 Years Later

-

It had been four years since Kentarou had blasted his and Shigeru’s friendship off the face of the earth, but inside he still felt empty without him. When his family had finally moved back to Miyagi he instantly left his home back to the mansion where his once best friend had lived.  
Climbing through the woods, he stopped when he spotted the rose bush, blooming with red roses. Gulping, Kentarou took a rose and snapped the stem, shakily holding it in his hands. He was nervous. Very nervous.

Finding his way out of the woods and into the field, Kentarou ran through it to the mansion, whom of which looked the same. Kentarou breathed in as he made his way around the house to the front, looking over the front door with fear. He finally raised his hand to the door, but ended up retracting it. Instead he made his way around the house to Shigeru’s window, putting the rose on the windowsill before backing off and running away from the site.

-

3 Years Later

-

Over the three years, Kentarou had been leaving gifts, mainly flowers, at Shigeru’s window every week, as he was satisfied to find that they were always gone. Though there was always the anxiety of the possibility that Shigeru threw his gifts away or that they had blown away in the wind, which did not help his situation in the least, but he still did what he did. 

-

“Who… Are you?” 

Kentarou froze as he was in the middle of placing a rose from the rosebush on the windowsill, a sudden voice intruding his thoughts. He was too nervous to look up, plus he didn’t want whoever it was to see his face. 

The voice didn’t belong to Shigeru’s parents, so there was a strong possibility that it was either a maid or Shigeru himself. If it was Shigeru, he was ready for a talking to.

“I asked you a question.” Said the voice again, this time Kentarou dared to look up to see a very beautiful young man wearing long, pastel robes. The pastels were light lavender to a dark pink of sorts. Instantly looking back down, Kentarou knew he was screwed.

“No one.” 

He answered before swiftly turning away, placing a hand on the back of his blonde and black striped hair where he could feel a glare bare into the back of his head. “I meant your name! There’s no such thing as no one!” The snarl said followed by a crashing sound. That’s when Kentarou broke into a run, realizing that Shigeru had jumped out his window to follow him. 

Kentarou panted slightly as he ran, but he knew the teen couldn’t possibly have the stamina that Kentarou had. Turns out he was wrong. Shigeru was extremely fast, catching up to him in the middle of the field. He reached out for Kentarou’s shirt but Kentarou decided to boost up his speed, dashing away and into the area of trees near his home.

“I just want to know who you are!” Pleaded the voice of Shigeru from behind him, though the echo seemed to be far away as Shigeru had given up on the chase. Though Kentarou didn’t give up running until he reached his home, opening the door and shutting it with a slam behind him.

“Kenta, what was that about?” Yuutarou looked up from his homework with a confused and slightly nervous expression. Kentarou scoffed and looked away. “Just a jog.” He answered, glaring at his brother when he opened his mouth for a second time. 

Yuu shut his mouth, but Kentarou knew that he knew that it hadn’t been a jog. It was obvious, wasn’t it? At least he was the only one to witness it.

“Oh yeah, um..” Kentarou turned to his shy brother once again, this time no emotion in his face. Sitting down at the window seat and looking out, he listened to his brother speak. “We’re having over Tobio’s friend for dinner. You remember, um, Shouyou, right?” 

Kentarou shook his head, he hadn’t heard that name in a long time, or maybe never have heard it at all, but it was familiar. “Well Dad’s a little upset because he’s Wakatoshi-San’s son, but he’s letting him over anyway. Gosh… I hope he doesn’t embarrass us like the time I had Akira-Kun over…”

Kentarou snorted, that had been a disaster. 

Akira Kunimi, one of the few kids in the neighborhood with straight parents, was Yuutarou’s long time friend that had actually stayed together though the move. Maybe it was because Yuu was more social than the both of his brothers combined, having resembling both their fathers’ abilities to make friends. It’s not like Yuu had many friends, but he definitely kept loyal to him, while Tobio and Kentarou had broken off their friendships before, or maybe even after, the move to Tokyo. Though by what Yuutarou was saying, it looked like their youngest brother had managed to either make a new friend or rekindle a friendship. Kentarou was a bit sour with jealousy, as he grunted and stalked off to his room. 

-

“So, Shouyou, you play on Tobio’s team? For Volleyball, I mean.” Hajime asked Tobio’s fiery haired friend, beginning the small talk at the dinner table as they all ate. This time, Tooru was keeping his mouth shut, though maybe it was because he was sulking. Kentarou, for one, didn’t care much, as he cut his steak. 

“Yeah! I’m training to be ace of our team!” Shouyou said enthusiastically. Yuu, Kentarou, and Hajime looked up from their plates in interest, as they all were aces- or training to be aces- of their teams. Hajime smiled, swallowing a bite before talking. “You know, I was the ace of my team when we went to nationals in College. A friend of mine even told me I should have tried out for the Olympics with Tooru here, but we decided that we’d go our separate careers besides Volleyball.” 

Shouyou listened to the story intently, but Kentarou didn’t. He had heard this story many times from both his fathers. He just chewed on his steak quickly, knowing the sooner he was done, the sooner he could leave.

“Yeah! And Tobio’s a really good setter! Say, isn’t your other dad a setter, right? I bet you got it from him!” Shouyou beamed, both Tobio and Tooru looking up now with pinkish faces. 

“Well, besides that…” Tooru coughed into his hand, deciding he may as well speak. “Have you any games or practice games lately?” He asked, Kentarou flinching at the word ‘game.’ He hadn’t been to the games or practices at his own school in a while.(As Kentarou and Yuutarou went to a different school from Tobio. Tobio went to Karasuno and the other two went to Seijoh. Who knows why their parents had decided on this, but he didn’t complain.)

“Oh Yeah! We’re getting ready for the tournament!” Shouyou said excitedly. “We’re going up against Seijoh a second time! We lost against them last time, but I’m sure Karasuno will win this time!” 

This made Kentarou and Yuu narrow their eyes before Yuu looked over at Kentarou with a scolding look and a whisper. “Why are you so competitive? You don’t even go to the practices.”   
Kentarou glared. “Wanna bet I will now?”

The two brothers growled at each other under their breaths before a glare from Hajime broke their stares. 

“Yeah,” Shouyou laughed a little, as he hadn’t even noticed the tension. “I really like their spirit though, and their setter was really nice to me last game!” It was Tobio’s turn to but in. “That second year, Hanamaki? Shou, he was the reason we lost the game!” 

Kentarou turned up his head at the name. Hanamaki…? Wasn’t that…

“Hanamaki Shigeru?” He asked suddenly, wanting to know what they knew.

“Yeah, he’s our setter. Maybe if you came to practice you would know that, Kenta.” Yuu said, turning his head to face Kentarou, a scowl on his face. Looks like he was still angry with him…  
“Shut up, Yuu. You turnip.” Kentarou growled, ignoring the looks from his two fathers. Yuu scoffed but shut up, though now there was an awkward silence. 

“Anyway…” Tooru coughed, breaking the silence. “I actually had a question for you, Shou-Chan.” Shouyou looked up from where he was cutting up the last few pieces of steak. “So, your fathers went to Shiratorizawa, right?” When the orange haired teen nodded, Tooru went on. “How come you don’t go to Shiratorizawa then?” He asked, Shouyou shrugging. “I think they just wanted to try something new. You know, like what you guys did with Tobio. You both went to Seijoh, right? But Tobio’s in Karasuno with me!” He smiled, Tooru humming a bit with his own slight smile. 

As the talk of schools and volleyball continued, Kentarou quickly finished his steak and vegetables and placed his plates in the sink before waving to his family and Shouyou, going out to take his nighttime jog to think.

Beginning to run in the darkness under the light of the moon, he felt slightly guilty for running away from Shigeru earlier. Maybe he could have rekindled their friendship… But he doubted that Shigeru even remembered him, and if he did, he most likely would hate him. It was, after all, Kentarou who destroyed their friendship.

And now that he realized that Shigeru played volleyball on his team, how could he even play if Shigeru recognized him as that weird guy who leaves flowers on his windowsill? Maybe he could wear a bandana over his hair stripes? But what about his voice? Ugh… How could he ever pull this off?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok Ok, So I've been madly updating this fic. As it progresses I might update a little less, but count on it to be updated every week!!


	4. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kentarou finds love as well as a stronger bond than before. But is this a good thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy lmao sorry for the short chapter but I was unsure if the next part should Really be part of this one or not;;

After school had ended, Kentarou hesitantly pushed his way though the doors to the gym to practice, instantly being greeted by his _annoyed_ brother. “So you came.” He said, crossing his arms, turning a few heads. Most of the third years and second years, plus Kunimi and Yuutarou, knew him, but he did see a few faces he knew wouldn’t recognize him. One of those faces was a pretty silver to brown haired male, the only one of his kind. 

“What are you staring at?” Yuutarou turned his head to see what he was looking at, but Kentarou just slapped him on the back of his head. “Nothing, turnip.” He sighed, standing awkwardly as he waited for the coach to beckon them.

As the whistle blew and they all huddled up in a circle around the coach, Kentarou could feel eyes on the back of his neck as voices behind him whispered.

After the warm ups had begun, the coach pulled Kentarou to the side. 

“You’ve been skipping out on practice and the games. What are you doing back here?” The coach asked. He didn’t look angry, but maybe a little disappointed in him. Though Kentarou wasn’t about to lie to him, as he sighed. “Yeah. but I want back in.” 

“Well you’re going to have to work extra hard to gain my trust back.”

“Yes sir.”

The coach sighed and sent him off for warm ups, Kentarou, despite his obvious dislike of his brother, took a stand next to him anyway. About fifteen minutes of that, and they were up doing practice matches against the other half of the team. Unluckily, Kentarou was placed on a team with Shigeru. Great… At least he didn’t have to compete with Yuutarou, the ace in training.

As they played, Kentarou realized how good of a setter Shigeru really was. He seemed so average(yet beautiful) on the outside, but as he played, Kentarou watched his arms gracefully reach over his head and with a slight push he sent the ball hurtling towards Kentarou, Kentarou hitting it with all his strength, the ball slamming onto the floor and out of the court. 

He pumped up his fists and let out a grunt of victory while Shigeru was beaming. They were already quite the team, observed the rest of them.

About two hours later and they were finished for the night, Kentarou meeting his brother by the door. “So you have a thing for Shig-San?” Yuu teased, Kentarou growling at him. “No.” Yuu laughed and put his shoulder around Kentarou, as he was taller than Kentarou he could do it easily. “You’ve been goggling at him all practice! There’s something up.” He grinned, Kentarou just hissing and throwing Yuu’s arm off of him as they made their way to the car that Hajime was picking them up in, Tobio already in the front passenger seat. 

Kentarou stared out the window as they pulled away, watching Shigeru as he walked out. The two locked eyes for a moment and Shigeru waved with a slight smile. Yuutarou whistled as Kentarou waved back, the blonde turning to his brother and threatening to punch his nose in.

-

A week had passed and Kentarou both went to practice and left flowers for Shigeru at night. Yuutarou and even Tobio had been teasing him about his new ‘crush’, but Kentarou paid them no mind. It wasn’t a crush! It was just Kentarou being a friend… Right?

-

Another week passed and Kentarou knew he was screwed. 

Watching Shigeru became a general habit for him, as well as leaving the flowers, more specifically, roses, at the teen’s windowsill every night. Each rose part of a bouquet he bought from the store specifically for Shigeru. Damn… Kentarou was in deep. Maybe one could call it love. 

Heading to practice one day, he felt a hand clasp onto his shoulder and push him into a wall. He let out a subtle ‘oof’ before looking up into two hardened brown eyes. They were familiar, too familiar…

“So, Kentarou…”

Oh shit.  
“Looks like you don’t hate me anymore, do you?” A hum met his ear and he couldn’t help but breath out. “I never hated you, Shig.” He admitted, Shigeru pulling away from him, looking hurt. 

“Then why would you ever say what you did?” Kentarou flinched, his lips shivering. He hadn’t meant to hurt Shigeru like this, regretting to have ended their friendship in such a way.

“I was moving away, and I didn’t want you to miss me. I thought that if you hated me you wouldn’t.” He said quietly, Shigeru scoffing sourly.

“You know I could never hate you, no matter how dumb you were.” 

“Oi.”

“You know it’s true.” 

The two stood there like that for a while, watching each other’s movements. Shigeru’s were swift and gentle while Kentarou’s were slow and hesitant. Though eventually their hands found each other, a box in Shigeru’s, being placed in Kentarou’s own hand subtly. “We’re going to be late for practice..” Murmured Shigeru before he turned around and stalked off towards the gym, leaving Kentarou still leaning against the wall.

Looking at the small box in his hand, Kentarou recognized it right away. It was the box they had found together, years ago. Looking inside, he found the engagement ring in all its glory, as if it hadn’t been touched once.

He smiled lightly and held it as he pushed himself off the wall and headed to the gym where, luckily, everyone was still waiting on the coach to arrive. 

So placing the ring box in his backpack, and gently setting his backpack on the side, Kentarou took a stand next to Shigeru, the silvette male smiling warmly at him. When Kentarou stopped, Shigeru leaned over to him. “Also… What’s with the flowers?” He asked with a small grin on his face, Kentarou turning a shade of red. “They reminded me of you, pretty and overrated.” 

Shigeru laughed and put his hand to his chest. “That’s mean.” He said, bumping into Kentarou playfully. Oooh Kentarou was in deep with this guy. “Whatever.” He grunted, the whistle finally blowing. 

The coach went over the day’s schedule, also mentioning the upcoming tournament. Last time they had apparently almost gone to nationals, but Shiratorizawa had gotten in the way. This time, they were more than certain they were going to get there. So for today, it was another practice match.

Luckily, Kentarou was once again placed with Shigeru, happy about it this time, they met each other’s eyes with excited yet competitive expressions. They would win for sure.


	5. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kentarou invites his old friend to dinner... Will it end in disaster or on good terms?

At the end of practice, they had certainly won the match, as they were almost synced perfectly. Shigeru’s tosses light and right in his face, easy to hit. While Kentarou’s spikes were powerful and unpredictable, going in different directions each time. Yes, Shigeru had fumbled a few times, tossing it a little too far every once in a while. And yes, Kentarou’s spikes did end up being a little too powerful at times, hurting another player or going out of bounds, but otherwise they did very well. 

“Oi, Shig.” Kentarou waved his hand, beckoning the silvette over. Shigeru complied, walking over to him while he chugged some water. “What’s up?” He asked, panting slightly when the bottle left his lips. Kentarou suddenly grew a bit nervous, but shook away the thought. “You wanna have dinner at my place? My family wouldn’t mind.” He asked, his hand finding the back of his neck as he felt the anxiety eating at his stomach.

“Well I’d have to talk to my parents about it, but otherwise I’d love to.” Shigeru’s soft smile met Kentarou’s eyes and all of the anxiety melted away. “Great! I’ll meet you at your ma-” Shigeru suddenly had a finger to his lips, as if him being rich was a secret. So Kentarou quickly resolved it. “At your house at 6. Ok?” He asked, the silvette nodding before walking past him and outside into the cool autumn air. Kentarou sighed dreamily, losing his train of thought until there was a hand being waved in his face. 

“Earth to Kenta.” Yuu said exasperatedly before Kentarou slapped the hand away. “What do you want.” He groaned as they began to walk outside. “Oh nothing, I just noticed that you and Shigeru-San have been extra close this practice. Did something happen? Did you confess your feelings?”

Kentarou flinched at how loud Yuutarou was and narrowed his eyes at him, raising his fist. “Shut up, you little insect.” He hissed, Yuutarou shutting his mouth with a little cocky grin. 

When they found their way outside, Kentarou pointed out the dark forest green car that was their father’s. They both got in, Tobio in the backseat so that Kentarou, luckily, got the passenger seat.

“So how was practice?” Hajime asked as he pulled out from the line of cars parked at the side of the school, heading home. Yuutarou grinned from the backseat and blurted out. 

“It went real well, Kenta did really great. Probably because he was working with his boyfriend!”   
The car almost stopped and Kentarou sputtered. “He’s not my boyfriend, you jackass!” He yelled at the back of the car where Yuutarou was howling with laughter. “He’s just a friend I made up with, idiot!”

Kentarou was blazing red, Tobio grinning at him and Hajime chuckling from behind the wheel. “Tarou, why didn’t you tell us you had a friend in the first place?” Hajime asked as the car went around the corner to their street. Kentarou scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Because I was like, six or seven? I don’t know. And it’s not like anyone else knew we were friends either.” 

Hajime pulled into the driveway and parked the car, stepping out. The three of his sons did the same, Hajime opening the door and holding it so they could get inside. The first thing Kentarou did was look at the clock. 5:11 pm. So he had plenty of time until he had to pick up Shigeru.

“Oi dad.” He beckoned Hajime, who was heading for the kitchen to make dinner. “I know it’s kinda late, but it’s ok if my friend-” He glared at Yuutarou, “-comes over for dinner, right?”

Hajime smiled knowingly and nodded. “Of course. It might take a little longer for me to prepare dinner, but he’s definitely welcome.” 

Kentarou let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding, turning away and going to his room. The room was a dark teal colour and was just slightly messy, most of his clothes just littering the corners. He had a stereo as well as a computer desk where he was to do his homework. 

Settling himself on his swirling chair with a sigh, he placed his backpack on the end of his bed, prying it open to grab his books and homework, instead finding the ring box in his open hand. Pulling it out, Kentarou took a moment to look over it again with a soft smile. Placing it in the corner of his desk, Kentarou pulled out his homework and the book he was working out of, flipping it open and working for a good forty five minutes. After looking at the clock, he decided it was time to get dressed in something actually nice and then leave.

Kentarou looked through his dresser and found a nice black dress shirt with some jeans without any rips or stains. Heading out to the hallway where the closet was, he grabbed his dark teal jacket and put on his sneakers. Opening the door, he uttered a ‘see ya’ to his family as he stepped out and closed the door behind him.

Breathing in the twilight air, he grinned at the hard colours in the sky, signalling the end of sunset and the beginning of night. This time, instead of taking the way through the trees, Kentarou actually took the road, walking to the mansion. 

Upon arriving, Kentarou had grown nervous. What if Shigeru’s parents wouldn’t let him go? What if they wouldn’t allow him to go because of Kentarou’s appearance? What ifs began to float around in his head as he reached the large door of the mansion. 

Sucking in a heavy breath, Kentarou took the door knocker and banged it against the door a good three times. After a moment, Kentarou couldn’t help but hold his head to the door to hear voices.

“Let me get the door!” 

“Shigeru is that your friend?”

“Yeah!”

“Then let me get it!” 

“Father no-!”

The large door swung open, a middle aged man with curious grey eyes and short pinkish-brown hair looked down at him. Kentarou letting out his breath little by little as the man inspected him. “Father stop staring at him...” Shigeru pushed past him, no robes adorning him but a casual mint turtleneck and pastel grey leggings with mint sneakers. 

“Did I hear that your friend was here?” 

Another man appeared in Kentarou’s vision, this time an even taller man with messy black hair and dark brown eyes. They both seemed intimidating but Kentarou didn’t back down from their staring contest. 

At last, Shigeru’s dark haired father put a hand on the other father and smiled. “It’s nice to meet you, Kentarou-Chan was it? We’ve heard a lot about you.” 

Kentarou turned a little pink and glanced at Shigeru, the teen looking very frustrated with his parents. 

“Father, can I go now? I don’t want to keep his family waiting…” Shigeru said with exasperation, the father with the light hair huffing. “You never let us meet your friends!” 

“Maybe because you just stare at them like you’re going to murder them in their sleep?” 

“We don’t do that.” The man turned to Kentarou, who stiffened. “Do we?” 

“Uhm… Well no offense, but I do feel very threatened…” 

“See?” 

“Ugh.. Fine, you win this round, Shigeru. Go ahead, but make sure you’re back around nine.” 

The man had barely finished his sentence as Shigeru was already closing the heavy door.   
“And have fun!” A muffled yell was said behind it, Shigeru sighing heavily.

“I’m sorry about that, they’re just really intense people.” Shigeru said with a small smile and a shrug. Kentarou had forgotten his fears and anxiety upon seeing that soft face smile, shrugging as well with a soft grin. “Nah, it’s ok. They barely intimidated me.” 

“Ha. You looked like a scared rabbit.” Shigeru teased him, earning a light smack to the side of his arm. “Ok, ok. Sorry.” He laughed, the sound ringing throughout the night. It was like a joyful wind chime, and Kentarou never wanted it to stop.

As they walked in a comfortable silence, Kentarou’s house came into view, soon Kentarou pulling Shigeru by the sleeve to the driveway and up to the door.

“Ok, just a warning. My brothers are annoying and so is my dad, Tooru. My other dad, Hajime, is pretty cool though.”

Shigeru laughed slightly and nodded, Kentarou fidgeting with the doorknob before the whole door swung open, silence filling the house as he yelled out an ‘I’m home!’. 

Pulling Shigeru inside and closing the door, Kentarou took off his shoes and jacket, telling the silvette he could just put his shoes next to his. Leading Shigeru to the dining room, he found most of his family at the table, sitting and waiting. The brunette that was his father stood up from his seat and pulled a chair out for Shigeru. “Make yourself at home, Hajime said that danner’s close to finished.” 

After Shigeru sat down, Kentarou pulled up a seat right next to him, deciding to introduce his family. Gesturing to his father first, he spoke. “This is my father, Tooru-San. That’s my brother, Tobio. And you already know Yuutarou.” 

Shigeru smiled politely and nodded to each one of them. “It’s very nice to meet you.” He spoke, his voice quiet and yet music to Kentarou’s ears. After a second had passed, Hajime came into the room. “I’m going to need some help with passing out the food.” He said, Kentarou getting up from his seat and going with a nod. 

In the kitchen, he was handed a heavy tray of roasted chicken while his dad carried everything else with another. 

Upon setting the table with the food, nothing else was needed, so the two of them sat down in their respective seats. After they were all settled, they prayed, paying their respects for the food, before grabbing their chopsticks and digging in. 

“This is my father, Hajime-San.” Kentarou whispered to Shigeru, as he had forgotten to introduce him to him as they had put the food down. Shigeru nodded before waving to everyone. “My name is Hanamaki Shigeru, please call me whatever you would like.” He told the family, everyone giving him a smile that showed he was welcome. 

“Shigeru-Chan, does one of your parents happen to be Hanamaki Takahiro?” Hajime asked after a moment in thought. Shigeru nodded and both Hajime and Tooru looked at each other with amused smiles.

“Did you know that Takahiro went to Seijoh with us? Actually, did he marry Matsukawa Issei?”

“Yes sir, they married two years after Issei-San finished college.” 

“Ah!” Tooru said with a smile. “You owe me 1000 yen, Hajime!” 

“Y-You bet on my parent’s marriage?” Shigeru looked shocked as Hajime groaned and nodded. Tooru laughed and met Shigeru’s stare with a grin. “Didn’t you know, your parents made bets on everything related to Hajime and me. Like when we would start dating, if we went to the same university, and when we would get married. Those two were the scourge of our love life!”   
When Hajime elbowed Tooru, the brunette added a “But not in a bad way.”

Shigeru chuckled before Tobio leaned over. “Did you guys make it to nationals last tournament?” He asked, bouncing in his seat. The silvette looked at him and hummed sadly. “Sadly, Shiratorizawa beat us. But I’m quite sure that with Kentarou on the team now, we’ll beat them.” He said with enthusiasm, Tobio muttering a “Not if we beat you first” under his breath, Kentarou glaring at his youngest brother. 

“So Shigeru-Chan, what do your parents work as? It seemed to have slipped my mind as to what they wanted to be.” Hajime asked, Shigeru swallowing a piece of chicken before answering. “Issei-San is a neurosurgeon and Takahiro-San is a risk analyst.”

Hajime almost choked on his water and Tooru practically fell out of his seat, both of them in surprise. “Those are both high paying jobs! I’m surprised you don’t live in a mansion, Shigeru-Chan!” 

It was Shigeru’s time to almost choke as he nodded stiffly. Kentarou noticed he was slightly uncomfortable so he slid his hand under the table and poked him in the side, offering him his hand. Shigeru glanced at him for a moment before his hand also slid from the table to meet Kentarou’s, the silvette relaxing after a minute. 

“So, what do you two work as? The only thing Kentarou told me were your names.” He chuckled, Kentarou’s parents smiling. “I work as a mechanic. I fix anything from cars to doctoral equipment.” Hajime nodded to Tooru next, Tooru clearing his throat. “I’m a part time actor and model.” Tooru said before turning around his plate, almost missing Shigeru’s astonished face. “No wonder you were so familiar! I’ve seen you in a few of the movies my fathers watch.” He placed a hand to his forehead in realization. “I always wondered by what they meant when they talked about you.” 

“Ehehe…” Tooru scratched the back of his head with a smile. “Makes a bit more sense now, doesn’t it?” Shigeru nodded and returned his hand to his chopsticks silently, though with a smile. The rest of the dinner, they made small talk and discussed things like what kind of movies Tooru played in, what kind of books they all read, and so on. Kentarou was happy with the results of it all, as Shigeru and his family, especially his parents, got along very well. 

After they had all said their thanks for the food, Kentarou, as he was picking up the dishes with his brothers, he noticed that Hajime and Tooru had taken Shigeru aside for a talk. Hoping they weren’t saying anything that would scare him away, Kentarou put his share of dishes in the right side of the sink. As he returned to the dining room, Kentarou found a red coloured Shigeru and two grinning fathers. Narrowing his eyes at his parents, Kentarou headed over to Shigeru. “Ready to go, Shig?” He asked the silvette, the flushed teenager nodding silently, turning to the hall and putting on his shoes. Kentarou took one more suspicious glance at his parents before turning away to put on his sneakers and jacket. 

After saying their goodbyes, Shigeru and Kentarou made their way to Shigeru’s mansion under the light of the moon. The two of them in a silence that didn’t feel right. Finally, Kentarou asked what was on his mind. “Hey, what did they say to you?” Shigeru jumped a bit at the sudden question, flushing up again at the thought of it. “They just told me that I was a pleasure to have and I gave them our home number for them to call our parents to catch up.” 

Kentarou wasn’t sure if he believed him this time, but he shut up, instead listening to Shigeru’s breath. 

On their walk, Kentarou noticed that Shigeru had started to shiver. “Oi, stop for a minute.” He said, Shigeru looking at him in question before doing as he was told, watching as Kentarou took off his jacket and handed it to Shigeru. The silvette shook his head, blushing again. “No no! It’s ok, I-” 

“Oh just put it on.” Kentarou practically threw his jacket at the other, Shigeru huffing and finally wrapping it around his shoulders, his shivering ceasing to Kentarou’s satisfaction. 

As they finally reached Shigeru’s house five minutes later, Shigeru placed his hand on the blonde’s shoulder and opened his mouth to say something, but it seemed to have died in his throat, for he dropped his arm and decided to give back the jacket. 

“Thank you for the wonderful time. It was fun to meet your family. And it was great to spend time with you.” 

It was Kentarou’s turn to flush up in the cheeks, looking away from the silvette, he agreed. “See you at practice tomorrow.” He called as he left, watching Shigeru open the large door and slipping inside to not be seen until the next day…


	8. Crushed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen if Seijoh were to... lose?

A month had passed since Shigeru had met Kentarou’s family, and things were going well. Of course, the volleyball tournament had come and gone, Seijoh barely losing to Karasuno, Kentarou and Shigeru barely losing to Tobio and Shouyou’s zero tempo quick. 

That day many tears had been shed, Kentarou aggressively crying while Shigeru had hid his tears in the sleeve of Kentarou’s uniform, refusing to be seen crying. 

“We were so close, Shig. We could have beat them.” Kentarou said with clenched teeth, wiping away the tears that seemed to be unending. Shigeru wrapped an arm around Kentarou and let him lean in. The silvette hadn’t said a word since the end of the match, but he held Kentarou close and let him vent.

He later, after walking the blonde home, had to pry Kentarou away from his brother when he practically had tied to kill the youngest of the family. 

“You fucking brat! I’m going to kill you!” Kentarou had snarled at Tobio when he had gotten home, holding his clenched fist up and readied himself to punch him. Shigeru had heard this and dashed inside just in time to grab Kentarou’s arm and pull him away while his parents dismissed Tobio. Kentarou’s fathers hadn't blamed him for being angry, telling him to spend the night at Shigeru’s, with his mood and all. Of course, there was a call of confirmation, Shigeru’s own parents agreeing to let Kentarou sleep over. They had seen their son’s game, and they knew how it felt to lose.

As they walked, Kentarou was still seething with rage, Shigeru’s arm hanging limply at his side, twitching slightly. 

“Hey Kentarou.”

“What.” Was the extremely aggressive answer.

“Let me have your hand.” 

Kentarou looked over at Shigeru with a scoff and refused for a moment, though after a minute he held out his hand, Shigeru taking the rough, calloused hand in his own soft, generous one. A minute going by and Kentarou’s breathing had already slowed and his face wasn’t as flushed as before. 

It was another few minutes until Yahaba let go of Kentarou’s hand and let his own hand travel slowly up the blonde’s arm and around his shoulder, pulling him close until he could rest his head on Kentarou’s shoulder as they walked. It was comfortable and easing, despite their crushing disappointment.

By the time they had reached Shigeru’s mansion, dinner was ready and their parent’s had prepared a bed for Kentarou. 

Dinner went by slowly and silently, for there was no talking, just the smell of food and sadness.  
When it was finished, Shigeru showed Kentarou to his room and they sat on his bed for a while until the blonde had asked Shigeru to leave him alone, the silvette leaving the room on his request, going to his own room to sleep off the sorrow.

It was around midnight when Kentarou had made it into Shigeru’s room and woken him. When Shigeru opened his eyes, he found Kentarou nudging him over, asking to sleep with him. Both of them must have really needed the extra comfort, for Shigeru moved himself to the side and held up the covers for Kentarou to climb under. When Kentarou was situated, Shigeru wrapped an arm around him and wished him a good sleep, as the both of them drifted off.

The next morning they were both a tangle of limbs under the messed up covers. Kentarou had woken up first, and Shigeru had woken up to the sound of laughing. Sitting up, Shigeru realized that the hysterical laughter was pointed at his bed hair, as it was completely out of shape. His normal neat hair was bent in every which way, even his ahoge was bent into an opposite curl.   
Shigeru didn’t take long to start laughing along with Kentarou, the two of them leaning on each other as their sides hurt and they were gasping for air. 

They both smiled at each other as they caught their breath, warmth and fondness flooding the room. The two plopped back onto their backs and suggested ways to apologize to Tobio, as there was suddenly guilt flooding Kentarou’s system. They both nodded to each other as they came up with a plan, Shigeru leaving Kentarou to think over it as he went to take a shower.

Kentarou sighed as he stared up at the ceiling, filled to the brim with guilt. He felt so bad for yelling at his youngest brother like that, now realizing that the two were not at all different, as they were both competitive for their own respective teams.

As Shigeru came back into the room, Kentarou suddenly found himself to be flustered, as Shigeru wore nothing but a plain towel, noticing that the skinny male wasn’t just skinny, but pretty muscular under his clothing, making Kentarou wish he could feel those muscles under his fingers.

Shigeru walked in on a flushed Kentarou. When he asked him what was wrong, Kentarou just mumbled a ‘nothing’ and stood up, coughing in his hand and suggesting that they go and get the apology over with, Shigeru agreeing and leaving with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha sorry for the short chapter but I'm suddenly in a writers block and can't write ANYTHING. Welp,,,


End file.
